


Non commettere atti impuri

by LittlePierrot



Series: Decalogo [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot
Summary: Dopo aver passato tutta la sua adolescenza a reprimersi, una notte in un bar da adulto toglie ogni freno inibitorio a Ed.Storia partecipante al Cow-t 10 con il prompt incentrato sui dieci comandamenti.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Decalogo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646953
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Non commettere atti impuri

-Titolo: Non commettere atti impuri

-Autore: Gala

-Fandom:  Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood)

-Pairings: Roy/Ed

-Genere: Romantico

-Personaggi: Edward Elric, Roy Mustang

-Warnings: Yaoi

-Raiting: Rosso

-Disclaimer: Tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono maggiorenni e comunque non esistono/non sono esistiti realmente, come d’altronde i fatti in essa narrati. Inoltre questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Hiromu Arakawa. Questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per puro divertimento.

-Note dell'autore:  Questa storia partecipa al COW-T 10 con il prompt “ Non commettere adulterio o atti impuri.”

  


  


  


  1. Non commettere atti impuri 




  


  


Edward Elric aveva una cotta per la stupida faccia perfetta di quel bastardo del Colonnello Mustang, ora Comandante Supremo, da quando aveva quindici anni.

Inizialmente, sebbene lo trovasse uno stronzo irritante, gli ormoni adolescenziali non avevano potuto nulla contro la sua antipatia, facendogli fare spesso e volentieri sogni erotici con protagonista l’alchimista di fuoco. Era molto imbarazzante quando gli succedeva, dato che Alphonse non dormiva mai.

Più di una volta aveva dovuto placare i bollenti spiriti sotto la doccia, cercando di soffocare il nome del Colonnello che voleva nascergli sulle labbra.

Dopo averlo conosciuto meglio, tramite i racconti di Hughes e Hawkeye su Ishval, ed aver visto con i propri occhi che tutto il teatrino di Don Giovanni fannullone non era altro che una farsa, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere più forte in sua presenza.

Toglierselo dalla testa diventava ogni giorno sempre più difficile.

Dopo aver battuto il Padre ed aver scongiurato la fine di Amestris e di tutti i suoi abitanti, Al era partito alla volta di Xing, mentre Edward era partito verso le terre di Creta per cercare di prendere contatti e fermare la guerra civile sia lì che ad Aerugo.

Era partito per studiare le loro culture ed alchimia, sebbene non potesse più usare la propria, in modo da rendere più facile un futuro trattato di pace con Amestris, e anche per stare finalmente solo a pensare.

Winry gli aveva detto che aveva tutto il suo cuore. Lo aspettava a casa, con la speranza di costruire insieme a lui un futuro insieme.

Edward amava Winry. Era la sua migliore amica, era forte, determinata, intelligente e bella. La donna che fin da bambino sapeva avrebbe voluto sposare. 

Però rimaneva quel tarlo a martellargli il cervello, a ricordargli costantemente che c’era un’altra persona che lui bramava. Anche quella persona era forte, determinata, intelligente e bella. Aveva un’intelligenza acuta e penetrante, tanto da fare quasi paura, tanta era la sua fredda capacità calcolatoria, e una bellezza capace di far tremare le ginocchia di Ed.

Quando quei pensieri diventavano troppo morbosi, cercava di convincersi che lui per il colonnello non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso. Nella sua posizione attuale sarebbe stato addirittura uno scandalo. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farsi avanti con il rischio di mettere a repentaglio tutto ciò per cui Mustang aveva lottato.

Fu dopo molti anni che Edward finalmente lo rivide.

Era rientrato a Central City quella sera, senza dire niente a nessuno.

Aveva in programma di consegnare il suo rapporto all’esercito, andare a visitare Gracia ed Elicia e partire solo in tarda serata del giorno dopo, magari dopo aver fatto un salto alla biblioteca nazionale.

Per quel giorno non aveva alcun programma, se non quello di fermarsi a un bar a bere qualcosa, prima di cercare un posto dove dormire.

Fu una fatalità.

Non si accorse nemmeno di quando entrò nel bar, se non quando il barista gli portò un altro boccale di birra, dicendogli che gli veniva offerto dall’uomo seduto in fondo alla sala. 

Avrebbe riconosciuto i suoi occhi ovunque, così come la sua postura elegante e composta, sebbene meno rigida di quanto ricordasse da bambino.

I suoi piedi lo portarono al tavolo di Mustang senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Il boccale nuovo di birra stretto in mano.

«Da quanto tempo Fullmetal», gli disse il Comandante Supremo Roy Mustang con aria divertita, sebbene nei suoi occhi calcolatori e senza fondo si leggeva altro. 

Forse sollievo?

«Ti sei fatto crescere i baffi? Dio, sembri molto più vecchio», scherzò Edward, accomodandosi al tavolo con Mustang, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli. Li aveva fatti crescere ancora, anche se l’idea di averli lunghi come suo padre un po’ lo disturbava.

Roy di passò due dita sui baffi sottili che gli incorniciavano il labbro superiore.

«Riza trova che mi donino molto», disse il Comandante Supremo, osservando una piccola ruga increspare appena la fronte baciata dal sole del ragazzo, anzi uomo adesso.

Un bellissimo uomo.

Se già da ragazzo Edward era una visione che toglieva il fiato, ora da adulto era ancora più affascinante. Gli occhi d’oro erano diventati più saggi e profondi, ma brillavano ancora di tutta la forza e determinazione di cui erano capaci. Ardeva ancora il fuoco in loro.

«Come sta il Tenente?», chiese subito dopo Ed, facendo nascere un sorriso sulle labbra.

«Ora è diventata Maggiore, nonché assistente personale del Comandante Supremo», sorrise Roy, con tenerezza.

«Quindi deduco bene. È grazie a lei se la nazione va avanti e tu non bighelloni in giro ma fai il tuo lavoro», scherzò Edward, bevendo il proprio boccale di birra tutto d’un fiato, ordinandone subito un altro.

Aveva bisogno di bere per stare tranquillo di fronte all’uomo, o ben presto avrebbe fatto qualcosa di molto stupido o imbarazzante. 

Molto probabilmente sarebbero state entrambe le cose insieme.

Mustang prese un altro scotch con ghiaccio, insistendo poi per offrire la cena ad Edward quando capì che era arrivato in città da poco.

«Non sarò più un alchimista di stato, ma posso ancora permettermi di pagarmi da mangiare, grazie tante», si finse offeso Ed, sebbene si sentisse lusingato da tutte quelle attenzioni.

Doveva solo fare attenzione a non darsi false illusioni.

«Dove passerai la notte?», chiese Mustang, a fine cena e parecchi drink dopo.

«Non lo so ancora», ammise Ed, passandosi una mano su di un occhio. Cominciava ad accusare tutte le ore di viaggio in treno.

«Ci penso io a te», biascicò, sicuramente ubriaco, Roy, lasciando i soldi sul tavolo e iniziando a zigzagare fuori dal locale.

«Non reggi l’alcol per niente, comandante dei miei stivali», ridacchiò Edward, non in condizioni migliori di Roy, prendendo la propria valigia ed andando ad aiutare l’altro a camminare dritto. Ora che stavano in piedi vicini si rese conto che aveva raggiunto, se non superato Mustang in altezza. La cosa lo compiacque particolarmente, ma non quanto l’odore della colonia dell’uomo che l’avvolse non appena passò un braccio intorno alla vita dell’altro per aiutarlo a camminare.

«Dove stiamo andando?», chiese dopo pochi minuti Ed.

«A casa mia», furono le sole parole di Mustang, prima che si fermassero davanti ad un bel palazzo nuovo e illuminato, che si aprì con la chiave che Mustang teneva in tasca.

«Benvenuto a casa mia», biascicò Roy, iniziando a togliersi i vestiti e le scarpe, lasciando la scia dietro di sé come i serpenti, facendo ridacchiare Edward.

«Vivi da solo?», chiese l’ex alchimista d’acciaio, mentre si guardava intorno. Quella domanda non gli era nemmeno balenata in testa poco prima, quando Mustang gli aveva offerto ospitalità.

«Sì, lo scapolo d’oro di Central City», sorrise sornione il Comandante Supremo, aprendo un cassetto per prendere un suo guanto e accendere con uno schiocco di dita il fuoco nel camino e le candele.

«Forse non sei ubriaco quanto lo sono io», sorrise Ed, ammirando la precisione dei gesti dell’alchimista di fuoco, togliendosi poi, un po’ a fatica, il soprabito.

«Mi porti a letto?», la domanda uscì casuale e spontanea dalle labbra di Edward, senza capire le reali implicazioni di ciò che aveva appena chiesto.

Era quello che voleva, non c’era alcun dubbio, ma Mustang poteva avere l’interpretazione che voleva. Non era stato provocante, ci aveva provato seriamente a dirlo con leggerezza.

«Da questa parte», la voce di Mustang era bassa e sicura, rassicurante quasi, e Ed si lasciò cullare da quel bel tono vibrante, seguendo docile l’uomo al piano di sopra fino a una camera da letto che aveva il suo odore.

«Questa non è la camera degli ospiti», mormorò Edward, voltandosi a guardare Roy da sotto le lunghe ciglia bionde.

«E’ la mia stanza. Non ho una camera degli ospiti», disse Mustang, aprendo un po’ di più la porta della camera per far entrare la luce del corridoio, premendo poi il petto contro la schiena di Edward che trattenne il fiato.

«Io dormirò sul divano », giunse il sussurro di Roy all’odore di scotch, che solleticò appena la base del collo di Ed, superando poi il ragazzo per andare a prendere il proprio pigiama da sotto il cuscino.

«Non ce n’è bisogno, il letto sembra abbastanza grande per tutti e due», di nuovo le parole gli uscirono senza pensare. Se fosse stato più sobrio avrebbe potuto proporsi di dormire lui stesso sul divano, che non voleva recare alcun disturbo a Roy, ma non era ciò che realmente desiderava.

Roy sorrise, un sorriso capace di far arrossire Edward come non gli succedeva quasi mai. Erano veramente in pochi quelli capaci di imbarazzarlo.

«Va bene», furono le parole dell’alchimista di fuoco. Lasciò cadere di nuovo il pigiama sul letto, iniziando a sbottonarsi la camicia, imitato ben presto dal maggiore dei fratelli Elric, che si sciolse anche la lunga coda di cavallo, lasciando liberi i suoi splendeidi capelli dorati, che gli ricaddero dolcemente sulle spalle. Una mano di Mustang si allungò per sfiorarli, facendo scorrere una ciocca tra l’indice il pollice, per poi accompagnarla dietro un orecchio di Ed.

«Ho sempre voluto toccarli», mormorò Mustang, con voce bassa e roca, mentre i suoi occhi di onice senza fondo scrutavano fin dentro l’anima di Edward.

Anche lui aveva sempre voluto fare tante cose con Roy, così lo fece e basta, chiudendo insieme agli occhi la razionalità e vivendo solo l’istinto. Si sporse appena in avanti per un bacio. Solo uno sfiorarsi di labbra. Lo voleva con tutto se stesso, questo era vero, ma non si sarebbe mai imposto oltre. Mustang avrebbe potuto allontanarsi, scambiando tutto per un comportamento da ubriaco e quello che di magnifico sarebbe potuto succedere, sarebbe stato archiviato con noncuranza da una parte, o almeno così Edward sperava.

Le mani di Mustang invece di strinsero più forte a lui, così come le sue labbra che non aspettavano altro se non quel timido invito per prendere il sopravvento sul bacio e trasformarlo in un duello di brama e urgenza.

«Sei sicuro Fullmetal?», chiese tra i baci Mustang, strattonando poi via entrambe le loro camicie, esponendo la pelle ambrata di Edward, così in contrasto con la sua pallida.

«Mai stato così sicuro in vita mia», mormorò Ed, facendo lo sgambetto da dietro a Mustang, per fargli perdere l’equilibrio e cadere sul letto.

L’uomo ridacchiò, una risata profonda e dolce, che si propagò nel corpo dell’altro in mille brividi di piacere.

Le mani di Roy accarezzarono la cicatrice del braccio che una volta era di metallo, toccando i pezzi di port metallici che ancora spuntavano dalla sua pelle, essendo stati impiantati direttamente nell’osso.

«Sente tutto come prima?», domandò l’uomo, riferendosi al braccio di Ed, che era tornato esattamente identico all’altro. Non era più magro e pallido come appena tornato dall’altra parte del portale.

«Sì, come se non fosse mai andato via», mormorò perplesso Edward, gemendo sorpreso quando Mustang si portò la sua mano destra alle labbra, iniziando a succhiargli le falangi una alla volta.

Edward si portò la mano sinistra alla bocca, cercando di bloccare i gemiti che volevano scappare alle sue labbra, mentre si sentiva ardere vivo dallo sguardo di Mustang. Si ricordò solo in quel momento che lui aveva perso la vista il giorno della Promessa, quando era stato costretto ad eseguire una trasmutazione umana per salvare Hawkeye. Ora che ci pensava, non lo aveva visto da allora, da prima che riacquistasse la sua vista. Roy non lo vedeva da quando aveva ancora l’automail.

Si sentì un completo idiota in quel momento. Suo padre glielo aveva detto.

Era capace solo di scappare.

«Mi dispiace», mormorò Ed, sfilando delicatamente via le dita dalle labbra dell’altro, per poi far salire la mano ai suoi occhi.

«Non volevo esserti d’intralcio», confessò, cercando di non incespicare nelle parole rese pesanti e pigre dall’alcol.

«Ssssh, non ha importanza ora. Sei qui con me adesso, è tutto ciò che conta», mormorò Mustang, sporgendosi in avanti per poter riprendere possesso delle labbra di Ed, mentre intrecciava insieme le dita della sua mano sinistra con quelle della mano destra dell’altro.

L’ex alchimista d’acciaio si abbandonò alle parole dolci di Mustang, lasciando che colmasse con i suoi baci tutti gli anni di assenza e lontananza che c’erano stati tra loro. 

Non avevano mai avuto due caratteri semplici, spesso si irritavano a vicenda, ma si erano sempre fidati l’uno dell’altro. 

Quella fiducia ora sarebbe stata messa alla prova.

Mustang fece stendere Edward sotto di sé, finedo di spogliarlo del resto dei suoi indumenti, assaggiando poi con la lingua il sapore salato della sua pelle, fino a scendere a suggere il sesso del biondo tra le labbra.

Ed inarcò la schiena alla scarica di piacere che partì direttamente dai suoi lombi fino a sconquassargli la testa in un ammasso di gelatina fremente.

Non era la prima volta che si lasciava andare alla passione con un altro uomo, ma solo il fatto che fosse proprio il suo bastardo a fargli quelle cose lo rendeva mille volte più sensibile.

Gli aveva chiesto se era sicuro e sebbene la sua mente lottasse contro lo stordimento dell’alcol, il pensiero che Roy non fosse ubriaco tanto quanto voleva fargli credere gli continuava a ronzare in testa.

«Respira», sentì la voce di Roy al suo orecchio, quando abbandonò il suo fantastico lavoretto orale, per sostituire la bocca con una mano.

Edward non si era nemmeno reso conto di trattenere il fiato, fino a quando Roy non gli aveva detto di smettere di farlo.

Dio, si sentiva un verginello sotto tutte quelle attenzioni. Anche lui sapeva e voleva ricambiare, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a fare ere solo rimanere sdraiato sul letto e lasciarsi andare a tutte quelle emozioni.

Roy si sporse appena verso il comodino per poterne aprire un cassetto. Ci frugò dentro, tirandone poi fuori una scatolina e un tubetto.

Edward non si sarebbe dovuto aspettare niente di meno da Mustang. Lubrificante e preservativi.

I baci tornarono a far girare la testa a Edward, tanto serrati e affamati da fargli mancare l’ossigeno e non si accorse nemmeno quando Roy cominciò a prepararlo.

C’era solo il piacere e il sudore bollonte della loro pelle. Il braccio di Roy che si muoveva sotto di sé, le sue dita che lavoravano minuziosamente per rilassare ed allargare il suo orifizio nervoso.

«Ti senti pronto?», un altro sussurro gentile, un’altra briciola del cuore disidratato di Ed che assorbiva e dissetava di tutte quelle attenzioni. 

Edward non rispose, allargando semplicemente le gambe per poi allacciarle alla vita di Mustang. La gamba di metallo era fredda contro la pelle del Comandante Supremo, ma non sembrò preoccuparsene. 

Prese posizione tra le gambe del giovane uomo sotto di sé, iniziando poi lentamente a spingersi in lui.

Tutto divenne ancora più umido e caldo. I loro corpi si fusero in una passione così travolgente che Ed quasi credette di stare provando la stessa frenesia e gioia che provava quando faceva una trasmutazione. 

L’alchimia era sempre stata per lui naturale come respirare, e stare con Roy in un letto sembrava fargli lo stesso effetto. 

Gli disse parole importanti e compromettenti quella notte, parole che il giorno avrebbe cancellato e che mai più avrebbe ridetto ad alta voce molto probabilmente.

Quando Edward si svegliò quella mattina, per colpa della luce che filtrava dalla finestra, aveva ricordi confusi di quanto successo la sera prima e l’incipit di un'emicrania martellante.

«Buon giorno», la voce di Mustang lo fece sussultare, ma accettò di buon grado l’aspirina e il bicchiere d’acqua che gli veniva porto dall’uomo. Lasciò passare qualche minuto che il medicinale facesse effetto, prima di azzardarsi a guardare la camera in cui si trovava. Era in un letto che non conosceva coperto solo da un lenzuolo, mentre Mustang, con quegli stupidi e ridicoli baffi, indossava solo un paio di boxer.

«Buon giorno», mormorò roco Ed, quando si sentì abbastanza sicuro di non cominciare ad urlare non appena avesse aperto la bocca. Sentiva le guance ardere scarlatte, mentre i suoi occhi non potevano fare altro che soffermarsi sulle macchie incriminanti sulle lenzuola, che lasciavano ben poco alla fantasia.

Roy sorrise, sporgendosi appena in avanti per lasciare un bacio sulle labbra di Ed, che però si ritrasse subito, portandosi una mano alle labbra.

«Che cosa c’è?», si preoccupò Mustang, vedendo il biondo arrossire ancora.

«I baffi… mi danno fastidio», borbottò, stringendosi nelle spalle ed abbassando lo sguardo sulle lenzuola che gli coprivano l’inguine.

Roy rise, alzandosi dal letto solo per porgere un lenzuolo pulito all’altro. 

«Vai a farti la doccia, io vado a preparare la colazione», disse Roy, indicando una porta dentro la camera che doveva essere quella del bagno.

Edward lasciò il letto solo quando Mustang lasciò la stanza, prendendosi un cambio pulito dalla valigia e chiudendosi poi in bagno.

Non poteva crederci a quello che era successo. Il suo cervello non riusciva a processare la sconcertante notizia. Lui e Mustang avevano fatto sesso e il bastardo si comportava con naturalezza, come se non fosse successo niente di male!

Lo aveva baciato da appena sveglio dopo una sbronza colossale. 

Doveva aver avuto un fiato pessimo!

Dio, si sarebbe lavato anche la lingua con il sapone e in più quel mal di testa non lo lasciava in pace!

Doveva pensare, pensare in fretta!

Lasciò che l’acqua calda della doccia lavasse via la tensione. Almeno avrebbe affrontato di nuovo Roy con un po’ più di nervo.

Una volta pulito ed essersi lavato anche i denti, si asciugò con la tecnologia a disposizione nel bagno di Mustang, rimpiangendo quando gli bastava unire i palmi delle mani per far evaporare con una trasmutazione alchemica l’acqua che gli bagnava i capelli.

Una volta asciutto e vestito, rifece il bagaglio, ben deciso a levare le tende il prima possibile, lasciandolo però in camera. Voleva smettere di fare il codardo e scappare. Avrebbe affrontato la colazione con Roy da persona adulta, lo avrebbe salutato e poi se ne sarebbe andato senza rimpianti, forse.

Scese al piano di sotto un po’ a disagio. Sentiva i muscoli del fondoschiena indolenziti, ma niente di peggio di ciò che aveva sopportato nel corso della sua vita. Era un fastidio quasi eccitante, sapendo cosa e chi glielo avesse procurato, e da lì nasceva principalmente il suo disagio.

Quando entrò in cucina, Mustang gli dava le spalle e armeggiava ai fornelli.

Il caffè fresco fumava da due tazze sul tavolo, riempiendo con il suo aroma fragrante l’aria.

«Non sapevo sapessi cucinare», mormorò Ed, sedendosi a tavola, prendendo un sorso di caffè amaro.

«Anche io ho scoperto molte cose di te che non sapevo questa notte», sorrise Mustang, voltandosi appena all’indietro, mostrando a Ed il suo viso senza più i baffi.

«Te li sei tagliati per me?», chiese sorpreso l’ex alchimista d’acciaio, mentre l’altro uomo spegneva il fuoco sotto la sua padella di uova strapazzate e bacon e le serviva in sue piatti.

«Già, era da un po’ che ci pensavo e tu mi hai dato l’imput di farlo», sorrise Roy, sedendosi davanti al ragazzo per cominciare a mangiare, ignorando il fatto che Edward lo fissasse ammutolito, come se gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa.

L’inizio della colazione trascorse in silenzio, mentre Edward cercava il coraggio di iniziare una conversazione senza far perdurare quel mutismo forzato e per nulla rilassato.

«Parlami dei viaggi che hai fatto», disse però Mustang, bloccando il tumulto dei suoi pensieri per ristabilire la pace nella sua mente.

Ed sorrise, quasi grato di quell’argomento di conversazione, iniziando a raccontare delle cose che aveva visto, le culture, l’alchimia diversa, la guerra che ancora c’era in quelle regioni, dando una quantità di informazioni utili all’unico uomo che avrebbe davvero potuto fare qualcosa per loro.

Bevvero in tranquillità il loro caffè, di nuovo a loro agio, come se non volessero che quel tempo insieme finisse mai, anche se prima o poi tutto deve giungere al termine.

Lavarono insieme i piatti, trovandosi di nuovo vicini al lavello, a loro agio nonostante tutto per quella prossimità.

«Non abbiamo parlato di ieri sera», disse ad un certo punto Roy, come se la cosa lo avesse sorpreso.

«Infatti non lo abbiamo fatto», confermò Edward, che invece si sentiva sulle spine. Mustang fece un verso pensieroso e basso, asciugandosi le mani con il canovaccio vicino al lavandino.

«Ieri ti sei addormentato e non ho fatto in tempo a dirtelo», disse l’uomo, facendo voltare verso di sé il biondo, passandogli una mano tre le ciocche di capelli libere da ogni costrizione.

«Ti amo anch’io Edward Elric», e ciò detto baciò di nuovo il bellissimo uomo di fronte a sé, senza più nessun fastidioso baffo ad interromperli, se non il sospiro spezzato che lasciò il petto di Ed.

Finalmente una lacrima rigò il suo viso senza alcun rimpianto o dolore, ma solo di gioia.


End file.
